Field of the Invention
The trapeze bar to which the portable doorway mounting frame assembly of the present invention has application, forms the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,708 entitled "Body Suspension Device." The body suspension device comprises a trapeze bar upon which there is rotatably mounted at least one platform having a padded face such that when the face is initially disposed in a vertical position, the upper thighs of the legs of the user may be pressed against the face and if the upper part of the user's body is bent over the bar, the padded platform rotates on the bar to enable the user's body to be swung over the bar until the torso hangs downwardly and being supported by the thighs resting on the platform face. The invention, while permitting the user to exercise, also has great utility in the therapeutic art and is particularly designed to enable the human body to relieve itself of certain mechanical stresses developed through walking, standing sitting erect or in a semi-erect position. Obviously, the device to which the frame assembly of the present invention has application may be employed in the field of acrobatics and permit the user to accomplish various exercises of the acrobatic type.
In order to support the trapeze bar horizontally at approximately waist level, a pair of parallel horizontally spaced vertical support elements are employed in the patented structures which are of equal length, secured at their lower ends to the trapeze bar at axially spaced positions and provided with hooks at their upper ends such that the hooks may be secured to a cross bar which in turn has its ends fixedly mounted to brackets or the like within a building door frame. Alternatively, eyed screws are screwed into the cross beam of a door frame or the like at horizontally spaced positions and the hooks hang from respective eyes. The spaced, parallel, vertical support elements are spaced from each other a distance in excess of the width of the human body in its pelvic region with the hooks at the upper end of the elements permitting the pivotal support or swinging of the horizontal trapeze bar through the vertical support elements about a pivot axis defined by the contact of the hooks either with the cross bar or the screw eyes. The use of a cross bar mounted within a door frame by brackets which are screwed to the vertical beams defining the sides of the door frame or to eyed screws, screwed into the bottom of the door frame cross beam, limits the use of the body suspension device. Since the body suspension device is essentially a portable and transportable assembly, the use of the same is limited to locations where a suitable cross bar at a height in excess of the height of the person employing the same exists, or to a location where the eyed screws are already mounted at a position of acceptable height.